


Premium Churned Love

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Throwback to where Jongin's too scared to ask Sehun to be his and Sehun eats a ton of ice cream just because of that.





	Premium Churned Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to the college!arc!

Ever since Sehun had gone through his more-than-impressive growth spurt, filling out in all the right places and shooting up to an envious height, people started to flit to him like ants to a melted sugar puddle, fawning over him from afar. It didn't help that he had skin you could tell was as soft as the fluffiest poodle in the world. Jongin had watched Sehun's growth, as Sehun graduated alongside him from high school, and as they applied and gotten into the same university – out of pure luck, of course.

Jongin had gazed longingly after him as the ever-regular stream of girls and the occasional guys walked up to him in a momentary daze of confidence with a practiced confession on their lips, only to be shot down with an apologetic furrow of the eyebrows and a sweet smile. Every time, Jongin would sigh and tell himself that he has no chance, either.

But when winter break of their first year at university rolls around, and he discovers that they had both picked up part-time jobs at the city's biggest mall, he wonders if he should give it a shot. Sehun knows who he is; they've been in the same dance team – although they had barely spoken; the team was quite big – for three years now. Sehun should at least know his name?

Jongin's working at Baskin Robbins, and Sehun's a salesperson at Hollister. Jongin has to pass by Hollister in order to get to Baskin, and whenever he walks by, he'll catch a glimpse of Sehun in snug jeans and a simple fitted shirt. He'll sigh to himself in mild agony; and sometimes he turns bright red whenever Sehun spots him too, smile accompanied with a bright wave.

The first week of winter break passes by in a flash, and Jongin starts to worry; he only has two weeks left to man the fuck up. So on a Tuesday, right after lunch rush, he finds himself leaning against the counter, thinking up of different ways he could find Sehun after work and blurt out his feelings. Oh, but surprise, Sehun himself turns up out of the blue, appearing in front of the display like a mirage appearing to a very thirsty man stranded in a desert. Makes sense, too; Jongin is very thirsty for Oh Sehun.

"Hi Jongin!" Sehun greets, chipper. "How's working here? Do you get free ice cream?"

"Um," Jongin says eloquently. "Uh, yeah. We do. But I'm not a big fan of ice cream. Heh."

Sehun laughs, oblivious to how Jongin's collar seems to be tightening around his throat.

"Well, would you be able to recommend me something anyway? I've been craving for ice cream recently and there's finally a slow period in the store. Not too much though, gotta watch my waistline." Sehun winks at him.

"Your waistline is perfect," Jongin blurts, and promptly turns a bright purple. He busies himself with the ice cream scoop, hunching over the display to think of two flavours that describe Sehun perfectly. He ends up giving Sehun a generous scoop of Dulce De Leche and their exclusive Jamoca Almond Fudge. As he does so, he misses the warm look Sehun gives the crown of his head.

"Here you go," Jongin mumbles, raising the cone over the display. Sehun reaches over to pick it out of Jongin's grasp, and as their fingers brush, Jongin nearly drops the cone. But Sehun tightens his hold around Jongin's fingers in time, and the ice cream doesn't even wobble.

"Careful there," Sehun says brightly, "wouldn't want to make a mess."

Jongin laughs shakily. "Yeah, no, I wouldn't."

"How much is this?" Sehun asks, fumbling around in his pocket for change.

"It's on me," Jongin offers. "I do get free ice cream, remember?"

"Oh, sneaky," Sehun says, eyes crinkling. "Okay, well, if you ever want new clothes, come over and you can use my employee's discount. Shit's crazy expensive there."

"Okay," Jongin replies weakly – Sehun's smile is so _adorable_. "Thank you."

Sehun raises his ice cream cone in farewell and disappears from Jongin's sight.

Jongin groans and whacks his forehead on the glass.

 

 

 

  
It's halfway through the second week and Jongin hasn't made any further progress.

Since that day, Sehun had stopped by every day, and Jongin had paired up flavours for him. But this brief exchange would end with Jongin mentally berating himself for not having enough balls to tell Sehun how he feels. So many people have done it, why can't he?

Today, Sehun stops by at a quarter to four.

"Two flavours?" Jongin asks, ice cream scoop ready.

"Yes, but that's not all," Sehun says, leaning his hip against the counter.

"Hmm?" Jongin digs his scoop into their Butter Pecan – it's one of his rare favourites, too.

He's pushing the scoop of ice cream onto a cone when Sehun clears his throat and says, "I want to ask you out on a date."

"What?" The scoop of ice cream plops back into the tub, along with the cone. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Go on a date with me. Please?"

Jongin picks up the cone wordlessly and digs his scoop into a random flavour, eyes trained on Sehun's face the entire time. Packing the second scoop haphazardly onto the first, he passes it to Sehun and feels a blush creep up his face.

"Only if you pay for ice cream next time." Jongin finally manages to say, voice tiny.

Sehun's smile is so impossibly bright, and Jongin has to remind himself to inhale and exhale at regular intervals.

 

 

 

  
They each take the day off work on Friday, and Sehun finds Jongin waiting for him by the mall's entrance.

"Hi," Sehun says, a tad bit breathless. "Sorry for being late. Mum wouldn't stop talking to me. She's happy that I've finally found someone."

Jongin chokes on his feelings and splutters. Sehun chuckles and picks up Jongin's hand in his, tugging him into the mall and towards Baskins.

"So after eating all that ice cream for the past week or so, I've finally figured out a combo for you," Sehun tells him, but Jongin's only half-listening; Sehun's hand is so _nice_ in his.

"Wait here," Sehun says, and Jongin reluctantly lets him go.

Sehun returns not long after, and presses the cone into Jongin's hands.

"World Class Chocolate and Love Potion #31," Sehun says with a dramatic wink, and Jongin stuffs a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth to stop himself from wailing.

 

 

 

  
"Why'd you ask me out?" Jongin's mouth decides to ask. His brain looks on in horror.

"I like you. Very much. Have since our second year in dance team. Remember that one routine that had that ridiculous spinning-on-the-knees thing? And I couldn't do it because my knees hurt so much? And you lent me your knee guards? Yeah, well, I thought that was sweet as hell because you needed those too, didn't you?"

Jongin pushes his hair out of his eyes and shrugs. "Yeah, but you needed them more. I'd have lent them to you any day."

Sehun beams and moves closer to Jongin on their bench, so that their arms are pressing up against each other.

"Also, I win, by the way," Jongin mumbles.

"What do you win?"

"The waiting game. I've liked you since our first year on the team. You got me with the way you'd help other people, the way you'd stay a little longer after practice, the way you'd let me have the last of your water. Water is so _precious_?"

Sehun laughs softly and looks up at the ceiling.

"I like you a lot, Sehun," Jongin says. _Finally_ says. It feels like a couple of elephants have finally trundled off his stomach. His fingers inch toward Sehun's, but it's Sehun that laces their fingers together.

"I've been wanting to ask you out for the longest time," Jongin sighs, "but I didn't have big enough balls."

"And I've been waiting for so long," Sehun reproaches, but gives Jongin's hand a squeeze. "It's okay though. No one else got you and that's what matters."

 

 

 

  
Jongin drops Sehun off at home first, and Sehun does as much as he can to hint to Jongin what he wants. But Jongin still doesn't have big enough balls, so Sehun groans and pulls Jongin in by the collar. Their foreheads bump under the porch light, and Sehun's hands float down to the hem of Jongin's shirt. Lips brush ever-so-slightly, but it's not enough for either one of them. Jongin fits hands on Sehun's hips and tugs him in even closer, a squeak falling out between Sehun's pink lips.

Jongin closes his lips over Sehun's, marvelling at the taste of the other boy and how Sehun kisses with just the right amount of pressure. Deciding to pull away before he dies of happiness, Jongin noses along Sehun's cheekbone and presses a brief kiss to his temple.

"You made me a very happy person today," Jongin whispers into Sehun's ear, feeling boldness creep up his spine in victory.

It's Sehun's turn to melt, and he does so appropriately, tucking his face into Jongin's shoulder, hand warm at the base of Jongin's neck. Jongin decides to soldier on.

"I'll try and make you as happy as you've made me for the rest of our time together, okay?"

Sehun hiccups in response and Jongin swears there are damp spots on his shirt.

"Don't cry," Jongin admonishes. "You caused this."

Sehun laughs despite himself and holds Jongin just a little tighter.

 

 

 

  
Winter break ends in a whirlwind, and they find themselves back in university, arms laden with books and eyes occasionally bloodshot with the lack of sleep. Except this time, Sehun's free hand is always linked with Jongin's, and Jongin's eyes will relax immensely with the feeling of Sehun's lips on their lids.

People look on enviously – apparently Jongin had a few suitors after him too? Sehun will simply smile at Jongin's suitors (ex-suitors!) and steal another kiss that Jongin will willingly give.

"More," Jongin will end up demanding when Sehun pulls away, and he'll thumb at Sehun's lips until Sehun gives in.

They don't dance together anymore, Sehun finding a hidden love in Volleyball, but he will always go support Jongin's shows and Jongin will turn up at Sehun's games with a face full of love and encouragement. Sehun swears his game stats have never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
